An Angry Ex
by Cowgirlxo1214
Summary: Amy and Ty are together. 2 people aren't happy about it.
1. The Begining

**Hey, this is my first fan fic! Ty and Amy are together and someone's not to happy about it.**

Amy woke up with a massive headache, she just couldn't concentrate. As she walked down the stairs (still in her PJ's) her head started spinning. "Grandpa…. Grandpa?" Amy said unsteadily. "I don't feel so good." Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs her world went black.

Earlier that morning

Ty had woken up early to get all the chores done. Once he was done he decided to go inside for breakfast. Once he got to the house he noticed something was wrong, the screen door was wide open. Jack always made sure the doors were closed. As Ty walked in he heard someone whispering, he listen closely. Who was it? He couldn't quite hear.

"Did you get it done?"

"Yup, she'll wake up and before you know it she'll be gone"

"Good! That bitch deserves to die!"

Ty listen carefully and tried to make out who it was. A girl and a guy maybe? Ty had no clue, it was way too early in the morning.

Just then the two voices were gone. It seemed they had left out the back door.

Just then he heard Amy walking down the stairs. "Grandpa… Grandpa?" she looked confused "I don't feel so good" Ty walked closer to her. "Amy, Jack is still sleeping." But before she had time to respond she fell. Ty ran to Amy and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"AMY! Amy, babe, wake up!" Amy's eyes rolled back into her head. Ty checked for a pulse, it was weak, but at least she had one. "HELP!" Ty screamed. Jack heard all the noise and rushed in to find Amy in Ty's arms.

Ty just looked up and said "Help, me please!"

At the hospital.

Ty and Jack had managed to call an ambulance in time. But, when they arrived Amy had slipped into a mini coma.

It had been over 2 weeks since she had slipped into a coma, and with no signs of improvement everyone was starting to doubt that she'll ever wake up. But, not Ty. Every day he saw Amy, for as long as he could he would hold her hand and talk to her. Every day when he had to leave he would kiss her forehead and say "I love you, and I'll be back soon"

It was now a month after and Ty's birthday.

Jack had given him the day off, so he spent the whole day with Amy. He arrived at 8am sharp with Maggie's coffee and muffins. He told Amy how Spartan had refused to come out of his stall and how Harley had refused to stand still, or come back inside. "Let's face it your way better with horses than I am, and you're way more beautiful." Ty could help but chuckle at that. By noon more visitors had arrived and left. Lou, Caleb, Ashley, Chase, Liam, Ben, Peter, Scott, Soraya, Tim and Jack had all came and went. Kit was the last one to arrive at about 4:30.

"Oh, hey, I didn't think you'd still be here."

"Ya, I wouldn't leave her for the world"

"Well, she's a very lucky girl"

Ty just smiled.

They just sat in silence for over an hour.

"Well, I'd better be off" Kit finally said

"OK"

"I'll see you around some time"

"Ya, sure"

I really don't like her. He thought to himself.

At around 7pm he started to cry.

"You know, all I wanted for my birthday was for you to wake up. To see your gorgeous eyes again. But I guess that won't happen"

Ty got his stuff together and went to say good bye. He leaned down slowly and kissed her. Not on the forehead, on the lips. Then the most amazing thing happened, she started kissing him back. He pulled back, and looked into her eyes and smiled. "Happy Birthday Ty"

After the best way to wake up from a mini coma; 4 days felt like forever to Amy. It took the doctors 4 days to give her the green light. When she finally got home she felt like flying, Spartan finally would come out of his stall, Harley would stand still and come inside and for a few weeks she just loved being at home. Until, she and Ty took a trip to Maggie's.


	2. Authors Note

Hey, ok this is my first fan fic. So review!

Who else should be in the story?

Should Mallory or Jake or Badger be in this story?

I'm gonna be mean and say once I get 3 different reviews I'll update… LOL

What's life without a little fun?

COWGIRLXO1214


	3. FLASHBACK at Maggie's

**At Maggie's**

As Amy and Ty walked into Maggie's, Amy stopped breathing. She remembered what happened to her, she just couldn't remember who.

**FLASH BACK**

"Hey, Amy"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing, I'm just really bored"

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

They both laugh.

"Hey, you want something to drink?"

"Ya, sure that would be great!"

Amy went over to the fridge and took out 2 cokes.

"Can or glass?"

"Ummm… glass please."

"Same, I can't stand drinking from a can."

"I know, you get that metal taste and it just ruins the drink"

"It's so good to finally talk to you again"

"I know"

The door bell rang.

"Sorry, I got to go get that"

"S'okay"

Amy went to answer the door. Meanwhile, the mystery guest slipped a drug into her drink as Amy walked back into the room.

"Sorry, about that. My new halter for Spartan just came in"

"Ohh, cool, can I see it?"

"Ya sure here"

Amy threw the box at the guest.

"Oh, wow, Spartan is gonna LOVE this halter!"

"I hope so!"

They started laughing again.

The guest watched as Amy finished her Coke and sighed.

"Well, it's time for me to go" the guest stated.

"Already? We were having so much fun?"

"I know, but still I have to go."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

The mystery guest left.

**PRESENT At Maggie's**

"How could I be so stupid?" Amy asked.

"You're not stupid, Amy you just didn't think about it."

"Thanks, so I just stopped thinking?"

"Well…"

Ty and Amy just laughed. Ty leaned over and kissed Amy.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" Someone said.

Ty and Amy just laughed.

"It's ok…." Amy just laughed, she looked at who said it and gasped!


	4. Author's Note

**Hey sorry about the wait but I WON'T be updating till the new year… I know I know, I'm sorry! But after that I will be updating a lot quicker… :p Anyway enjoy this chapter and have a very merry Christmas and a very happy new year!**

_**Cowgirlxo1214**_


	5. It WAS THEM!

_**Previously on Heartland… LOL**_

"**How could I be so stupid?" Amy asked. **

"**You're not stupid, Amy you just didn't think about it."**

"**Thanks, so I just stopped thinking?"**

"**Well…"**

**Ty and Amy just laughed. Ty leaned over and kissed Amy. **

"**Ohhh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" Someone said.**

**Ty and Amy just laughed. **

"**It's ok…." Amy just laughed, she looked at who said it and gasped! **

It was THEM! She had a conversation with her! And HE delivered Spartan's halter!

"Amy… babe are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Just… fine."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear what happened to you" HE said

"We didn't know what happened until we saw you in the hospital while visiting my aunt there." SHE said.

Amy forced a smile.

"Hey, we're done here. Why don't you take our table?" She tried to be nice.

"Really, if you're sure." SHE said.

"Please I insist" Amy argued with HER.

"Ok, then"

"But…" Ty started to argue.

Amy gave him a glare then a smile, Ty got the sign and watched as the couple sat down.

"What was that about?" Ty asked once they were in his truck.

"THEY are the ones that drugged me!" Amy said.

"What? They wouldn't do that!"

"Well, THEY did!"

"Are you sure, like 100% positive?"

"YES… well… YES! I'm SURE Ty"

"Ok, we'll go to the police first thing in the morning"

"Alright"


	6. AFTER MATH

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**After the Police Station**

"Well that was less than helpful" Ty said.  
"Yeah I know" I said as we walked towards the house.  
"Fill out these forms and wait for a minimum of 3 weeks before filing another complaint"  
"I know. Uhhh... It's so stupid" I said opening the door to the house.  
"Meanwhile they could come back anytime and..."  
"kill me"  
"ya, which means I'm not letting you out of my sight."  
"Oh come on I'm not a little kid anymore"  
"I know but you're my girlfriend, and I'm not going to let ANYTHING happen to you"  
"I know, but you don't have to be an overprotective boyfriend"  
"I do when your Life's at stake"  
I just smiled at him and laughed.  
"I never knew you were so..."  
"so what?"  
" such a great boyfriend" I said moving closer wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"I guess I am aren't I?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.  
"Yes, yes you are" I said kissing him.  
"Yes I am" he said pulling back, and then going for another passionate kiss.

**I know I said I wouldn't update until the New Year, but, Happy Holidays! **  
**COWGIRLXO1214**


	7. MEANWHILE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Meanwhile...**  
"Why couldn't you get it done?"  
"she went to the cops!"  
"That's it! I'm just going to have to do it myself!"  
"I'm out"  
"what?"  
"you said it would be done no fuss, no mess and no mistakes"  
"ya well if you hadn't been so messy then it would have been done a long time ago"  
"fine I'll do it myself!"  
"Fine!"

**Sorry it's short I know but the next one will be longer I promise! Don't forget to read my other story! It's under Heartland Crossover because it has some characters from the books... Silly I know, but true...:p**  
**COWGIRLXO1214**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A COUPLE DAYS… **** OHHH WELL I'LL POST MORE CHAPTERS WHEN I CAN…**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	9. One of them, or both

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Knock, knock, knock.**  
" I'll get it" I yelled running across the room with Ty closely on my heels.  
"not if I get there first"  
"ya but you won't" I said turning the door and gasping.  
Ty put his arm around my waist protectively.  
"What do you want?" Ty asked  
I couldn't believe my eyes. Ben the person who delivered my halter and tried to kill me was standing at my door.  
"I wanted to apologize"  
"for what; trying to kill me?"  
"look" he said walking towards me.  
Ty took a step in front of me and stopped Ben in his tracks.  
"Look, Amy, I'm sorry ok. I didn't know this would happen I just..."  
"You're sorry?"  
"Ya and I feel really bad about it"  
"huh" I said shaking my head" you're unbelievable"  
"look Amy. I love you, I always have and I forgive you"  
"Amy and I are together no so I think you should leave"  
"let's let Amy decide who she wants"  
"Amy?"  
"Ben, you're ridiculous! It will always be Ty!"  
"What?"  
"look, Ben she's made her decision. So leave"  
"fine but if you ever want me back you know where I'll be" Ben said before leaving.  
"Wow" I said  
"hey, it's ok" Ty said wrapping his arms around me, leaving me to place my arms on his chest.  
"I know"  
" and by the way, it's always been and always will be you"  
"Good, me too" I said kissing him.

**It's not great but still… Reviews please!**

**COWGIRLXO1214 **


	10. I hope this works

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**  
**Warning:**** Animal Abuse... Animal lovers be warned!**

**That Night**  
"Hey Ty?"  
"Ya?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, you've been acting really weird since Ben stopped by"  
"I guess I have been haven't I?"  
"Kind of"  
"Well I'm sorry, he just an ass"  
"I know, but still"  
"how about I make it up to you?"  
I moved closer to him and ran my fingers up his chest resting them on his shoulders. "How are you going to do that?"  
"Well I was thinking dinner and possibly a movie?"  
"Sounds great"  
"I'll pick you up at 7?"  
"Sure"

**7pm **  
"hey you ready to go?"  
"Yup"  
Just then Ty swooped me up off my feet and I screamed then laughed...  
"What are you doing?"  
"I said I'd pick you up at 7"  
"I didn't think you meant it literarily"  
Meanwhile...  
"Oh come on enough with this mushy crap!" Kit said. "Just go already!"  
15 minutes later they had finally left. "It's about time!"  
She ran and snuck into the barn. "Ok Spartan, it's just you and me now" Spartan backed away from her. "Ok fine you want to play hard to get fine she said closing the door and locking it so he couldn't run out the door. After 20 minutes Kit got angry, like REALLY angry. She took out a whip and wacked it against Spartans back. "Ok now you're starting to piss me off" 45 minutes later and still no luck, she had gotten close but every time Spartan would kick out and run to the opposite corner. Just then she heard a noise. Amy and Ty had come home!

**Ohhhh... What's going to happen next? Of course I already know... But it's all in the fun..**  
**COWGIRLXO1214**


	11. i think this is right? LOL

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

"Ty, would you stop that!" Amy shrieked.  
"Stop what?"  
"You keep tickling me!"  
"oh I'm sorry!"  
"Sure you are"  
Amy went down and sat on the steps to Ty's loft. "huh..."  
"What's on your mind?"  
"Nothing really?"  
"Oh come on"  
"We're going to have so much work tomorrow"  
"I know but let's not think about that now" He said moving closer to Amy.

He lent forward and kissed her. Ewww! Surprisingly she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. It seemed like forever until they broke apart. Then Amy just smiled and went for another kiss. Almost 5 minutes later they started to move. Ty's hand drifted down to her knee and lifted it up to his waist. Amy looked back at Ty and jumped so both her legs were wrapped around his waist. They both just smiled as Ty carried her up the stairs to his loft.

"Wow are they actually going to have sex now?"

Spartan just whinnied.

"Anyway, I'm going to get you" she said facing back to Spartan. 10 minutes later and many lashes later and Amy started worrying. 

Amy and Ty were still kind of clothed. Amy still had her jeans and bra, and Ty still had his pants on. Just then Spartan whinnied;

"Hey, do you hear that?"  
"Ya I do" Ty said rolling off Amy.  
"We should go check on him" Amy said trying to find her shirt.  
"Here just take my sweater"  
"Thanks" Amy said zipping it up, just so it showed the top of her bra.  
"Sexy" Ty said smiling Amy just smiled back.  
As they walked down the stairs they were happy. Until they saw what Kit was doing.

**A little smut for all you TAMY lovers... But it still had to be T rated...**  
**COWGIRLXO1214**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

Amy ran towards Spartan while Ty ran and grabbed Kit and pretty much threw her out of Spartans stall. "OMG Spartan!" Amy said looking all over Spartan. Blood dripping from pretty much every bit of his body. Amy went over to Kit and slapped her_. "You BITCH!"_ Amy yelled. Ty went over to Amy and pulled her back_. "Amy, calm down!" __  
__"Why should I?" __  
__"Because you're not acting like yourself!"__  
__"She almost killed Spartan and beat him enough so he's bleeding from every part of his body! So don't tell me to calm down!"__  
_Meanwhile Kit had gotten up and backed into Lou's office locking the door behind her. Just then Ty realized  
_"Where did Kit go?"__  
__"I don't know!"__  
_They looked everywhere until Amy went to go into the office.  
_"Ty..."__  
__"OK on 3"__  
__"1...2..."_ Ty said  
_"3"_ Amy said as her and Ty kicked the door down to find Kit in the corner with her whip ready to go.

Amy ducked as the whip just missed her head but hit her arm on the way back causing her to drop to the ground in pain grasping her bleeding arm.

"_Enough!"_ Ty shouted.

"_Look Kit, I'm with Amy, I love Amy! I will NEVER get back together with you!"_

Kit stopped and looked up. Ty looked down at Amy who was crying, and holding her arm.

"_Oh don't be such a baby!"_ Kit yelled.

"_M…Me? A baby?"_ Amy asked standing up, tears still running down her face.

"_Ya, you!"_

"_I'm not the one who couldn't face facts, so she had to poison her ex boyfriends current girlfriend just so she could have a second chance"_

"_There's something wrong with that?"_

"_Ummm… let me see… YA!"_

"_You know what keep your life, but HE" pointing to Ty "is MINE!"_

"_Hang on!" Ty yelled. "I am NOT yours! And honestly I NEVER was! Get over yourself!"_

"_Ohhh baby! I know you didn't mean that!"_

"_Yes, I did, now GET OUT!"_

"_Fine! But, I'll always be waiting for you, and one day you'll see that I am the only one for you!"Kit said pointing to Ty. Running out of the barn, and getting into her car, Kit drove off as fast as she could._

**That was an interesting chapter to write… Reviews are always welcome!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heartland... Only my own ideas...******

**Amy's POV**

As soon as Kit left I ran into Ty's open arms. Then, I started to cry, and cry and cry. By the time I was done crying I had soaked Ty's shirt. But he didn't seem to care;

_"Shhhh... It's going to be ok,"_ Ty said trying to comfort me.

_"Do you really believe that?"_  
_"Yes, yes I do"_ he said giving me a hug and rubbing my arms.

_"Ow..."_ I said as he rubbed past my cut from the whip.

_"Ohh, ohh, sorry"_ he said moving his hands_. _

_"It's ok"_ I said looking at the long gash on my arm that was oozing blood. Realizing that it looked more horrible then it felt.

_"Wow Amy, we really need to get that cleaned up."_

_"Ok, I'm going to call Scott, about Spartan"_

_"Ok, why don't you go check on him while I find the both first aid kits" __  
__"Ok"_ I said walking over to Spartans stall. I noticed it wasn't as bad as I had originally though; just a couple cuts here and there, nothing too, too bad. Who was I kidding, it was horrible. Just then I realized I didn't have my phone on me.

_"Hey, Ty?"__  
__"Ya?"__  
__"I don't have my phone with me. Can I use yours?"__  
__"Ya, sure"_  
I walked back to the office to find Ty bent over the desk playing with the first aid kits. 

_"What are you doing?"_ I asked,  
_"Ohh, some of the bandages got switched up so I thought I'd switch them back, before I helped you. Wouldn't want to use a horse bandage on your cut."__  
__"Ok, where's your phone?"_  
_"It's, um... In my front pocket"__  
__"Ok"_ I said walking up behind him and reaching into his pocket. I laughed, as he I pulled out his phone. "hurry up doc" I whispered in his ear as I walked back to Spartans stall to make the call. Ty watched me as I walked away, I hopped up on the Spartans stall then dialed Scotts number. After our talk Scott agreed he would come out as soon a he could, which was probably wouldn't be until 6am the next morning. Spartan came and nuzzled my hand. "hey boy" I said tears filling my eyes. "it's going to be ok" just then Ty came around the corner carrying two first aid kits, one for me and the other for Spartan. I went to tell him to look after Spartan first, but before I could Ty said "don't even think about it, I'm going to fix you first and that's final"  
I just shut my mouth after that.  
"ok, can I see your cut?"  
I just nodded and undid his sweater pulling my arm out of the one sleeve. Ty just held his breath.  
"I can go put a shirt on if that would be better?"  
"no, it ok I just..."  
I just smiled and laughed.  
"ok, I'm going to need you to come down from there so I can take a good look at it"  
"ok, only if you'll catch me" I said in a seductive tone.  
"don't I always?"  
I just laughed as I jumped into his arms as he carried me to the hay pile outside Harley's stall and set me down on it. "Ty, I'm sorry about your sweater"  
Ty just laughed.  
"what?" I asked kind of confused.  
"my crazy ex cordials comes here, try's to kidnap Spartan, try's to kill us, tries to kill you and you're apologizing about my sweater"  
"ya, ya I am"  
"Amy Flemming, one of the many reasons I love you"  
"I love you too" I said pulling him in for a kiss.  
"ok we really need to get this cut looked after now" Ty said pulling back.  
"ok, whatever you say doc"

More TAMY SMUT! And maybe just a little more to come! You shall have to wait and see! Reviews please!  
COWGIRLXO1214


	14. Chapter 14

**Angry Ex 11**

**Sorry for not updating for a while (This was going to be 4 chapters but I figured I'll just make it one longer chapter instead) ENJOY! And hit that review button! **

**COWGIRLXO1214**

After that little run it with Kit, things between me and Ty seemed a little different. Ty was always more protective of me, and would give the death eye to anyone who looked at me weirdly. But surprisingly Kit stayed away. Or so I thought. It's as if she got all the ex's in the world that either Ty or I had, and got them to ban together against us. Blair, Chase, Kit, Kerry-Ann, not Caleb though, Jesse, and some girl named Kayla that apparently Ty used to date. 6 Angry Ex's do not make a good social call. One by one they tried to turn us against each other. Chase even had the nerve to kiss me. I kicked him in the nuts and told him if I ever saw him again that Ty would be the one to deal with him, not me. Each of them failed, for now. But I knew that they wouldn't give up. Ty was getting tired of girl after girl try to get him to dump Amy and go out with them. But time after time they got the same response. "NO!"

Almost 2 days of annoying people and we both cracked. "Uhhhh... Why can't they get that we don't want to be with them?" I asked Ty while doing morning feeds after getting yet another call from Jesse. "I don't know, but if they don't leave us alone soon I'm afraid that we might break and end up, well..." Ty said truthfully.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked not really knowing what he meant.  
"All I mean is that I'm afraid that if they keep doing this for long enough that we might eventually end up fighting again..."  
"Ohhh. Yeah I guess we've both been a little on edge lately..."  
"Yup, and with Lou off with the baby it doesn't really help."  
"I know. You know what we need?"  
"A shotgun?" Ty asked with a smirk.  
"Grandpa already has one. A vacation."  
"Where? I could sure use it the next time Blair or Kayla comes and asks me out again, and yeah I think you're right, about the vacation" I love how Ty and I can have two different conversations in one yet still understand each other. "When and where?" I asked curiously. "How about when we can't take it any longer and wherever we end up." Ty suggested. "Sounds like a vacation" I said smiling.  
"Okay I gotta go to school but I'll see you when I get back. Okay?"  
"Okay, I love you" I said throwing his truck keys at him.  
"Love you too!" he answered as he ran to his truck. I watched him leave and thought about our vacation plans. I walked to the house with a smile on my face, but that quickly disappeared when I saw Chase sitting on the front steps with a gun in his hand.

"Well, well, if it isn't little " chase said waving the gun around.  
"Chase what are you doing?" I asked terrified of what could happen. "Well if I can't have you, no one can." he said pointing the gun at me. "Chase please don't do this."I pleaded.  
"Go ahead and scream no one will hear you." Chase teased. But he was right. Grandpa and Lisa were out at Fairfield for a polo match, Lou and Peter were looking at houses with the baby, and Ty was at school. I was completely alone. No one would hear me scream. That's when my survival instincts kicked in. "I'll give you one last chance; go out with me, or die?" Chase asked. "Well, if you put it that way" I said getting closer to him. I was kicking myself mentally for what I was about to do. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'll go with C. None of the above." I said as I kicked him right in the groin before I took off running toward the barn. "That's right bitch run! I'll get you eventually!" Chase yelled limping, well crawling after me. I quickly ran into Spartans stall and led him out the back. I jumped on his back and pushed him to a gallop. I didn't dare look back; I kept on riding until I heard a shot. Then everything went black.

Blood. That's all I could see, taste; I could even feel it pumping out of my body. Spartan was standing over me, confused. "Run! Spartan" I said and he took off. How could Chase get me? I was galloping away on Spartan. Then I realized I was being dragged, I forced myself to look at who was dragging me. Jesse. Of course. He dragged me for a while till he got tired of doing that so he carried me. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, one minute I was in a clearing the next back on the porch of the house. "Ahhh, there she is" I could hear Chase. Oh my god I was going to die. "Good work Jesse" "thanks" "now get lost" Chase said sternly. "What?- no" Chase pointed the gun at him. "I said go" He said sternly. Next thing I know Jesse is running. I have no clue where though. "Now Miss Fleming you seem to be bleeding" I said nothing. "Tell me if this hurts." he said pushing down on the bullet wound. "ahhhh!" I screamed. "I'll take that as a yes." he said. Just then we heard a truck coming down the lane. Please don't let it be Ty. I forced myself to look up. Why? Ty had come back. I have no clue why though. Chase dragged me into the house and went to the door. I looked around for a way to escape. Just then I knew what I had to do. I screamed as loud as I could, I screamed and screamed as loud as I could. Chase came over and straddled me. Putting his hands over my mouth. I bit him and started punching him. But he just pushed down even harder on my mouth making it harder to breathe. I tried to kick and scream but it was hard with him on top of me. "Now Amy, this is what we should have been doing weeks ago" He said smiling. Just then I got the courage and strength and bit down as hard as I could on his hand witch made him let go of my mouth so I could breathe. I took a deep breath and punched him square in the jaw. He fell off me and onto the floor beside me. I got up slowly as the room started spinning, but with the will to live on my side I managed to stumble to the door. I pulled it open quickly and ran towards Ty's truck which had now been pulled up to the barn with Ty just heading back to it with his books. I tried to yell but nothing came out. I looked behind me, and Chase had managed to get up and wobble to the door. Gun loaded I ran to Ty, chase loaded his gun as I screamed. Ty looked up from his books and noticed what was going on a second too late as a shot went off and as I collapsed into his arms.

Ty looked down at Amy in his arms. He laid Amy down on the ground. "Amy stay with me, please come on" Ty said putting pressure on the wound.

"Ty?" She said weakly.

"Yeah, babe I'm right here."

"Don't leave me Ty"

"Never" He said shaking his head.

"Where's Chase?"

"Dead. Jesse shot him. That's the noise you heard"

They both heard a gun load and Ty looked up to see Jesse standing over them the gun pointing at Ty. Ty took a deep breath.

"What can I do to help?" Jesse asked dropping the gun.

Amy smiled and Ty let out a deep breath.

"Call an ambulance"

"Consider it done" Jesse said walking away talking to the 911 operator.

Ty looked back at Amy who started to close her eyes. "Amy stay with me!" Ty yelled. "You can't leave me! Not now!" Amy opened her eyes to see Ty crying and yelling at her. "Ty..." she said softly."Oh thank god, I thought I lost you." Ty said leaning in. "Never" she said smiling. "The paramedics are here, but I'll be with you the entire time okay?" "Okay" by the time the paramedics had got Amy into the ambulance she was somewhat stable. And she asked for a minute alone with Ty before they went to the hospital. "Ty I need to tell you something" Amy said looking down at her hands which she had entangled with Ty's. "If something happens to me-" Amy started. "Nothing's going to-" "Ty would you just shut up for a second" Amy said gasping in pain. "I need you to know that I'm pregnant" "What?" "Yeah, not exactly how I wanted to tell you but it works I guess." "Mine?" Ty asked pointing to himself. "Yeah" Amy said. "We're gonna have a baby?" Ty asked. "Yeah" Amy said with tears in her eyes. Just then the paramedic hoped in the back with Ty and said "Sorry, minute is up." By the time they had gotten to the hospital Ty had managed to call everyone to let them know what was going on. Ty wanted to stay with Amy but as soon as they got to the hospital she was whisked away to surgery. Ty had a chance to sit down with her doctor before surgery to fill out the forms and stuff. When the doctor found out she was pregnant he ran to the nearest phone and paged the paediatric attending. Who had more questions that Ty didn't know all of the answers to. By the time the doctors had finished with all their questions Amy had come out of surgery. Unfortunately things didn't go too well.

As the doctor walked towards Ty he felt a lump rise in his throat. "Mr. Borden?" The doctor asked. "Ummm. Yes" Ty said nervously. "I'm doctor Song and I am Amy's physician." Ty just nodded. "How is she?" He asked nervously. "Amy herself will be fine in a couple days, we managed to get the bullet out but it will take some time to re-heal." Ty was relieved. "And the baby?" He asked. "Now the baby's another story, the bullet managed not to hurt the baby but it did tear a small while in the uterus which was quickly fixed. A couple more minutes and we could have lost them both." Ty fell into the closest chair and breathed for the first time in what felt like forever. They're baby was okay and Amy was going to be fine. "Sssso the baby is fine right?" Ty asked to be sure. "For now yes, but we'll have to keep a close eye on it." "Can I go see her?" Ty asked worried about Amy. "In a minute, I'll have a nurse escort you to her room." "Okay. Thank you" Ty said shaking his hand. "No problem and good luck with the baby."

As Ty waited for the nurse to come get him he thought about what had happened that day. Amy was shot, she was pregnant, he was almost shot and Chase was dead. There was only one thing good that came out of today, but it shouldn't have involved Amy. What was going to happen between us now? I am going to stay with her that's for sure, and we are having a kid together. I promised I would always be there, unlike my father. But will we remain Boyfriend and girlfriend or will we be more? Ty was lost in his thoughts as the nurse walked over and had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Mr. Borden?" she asked. "Oh, yes." He said standing up eager to finally see Amy. "Alright right this way please" Ty followed the nurse to the 4th floor, then down a long hallway before stopping in front of room 496. "Now I should warn you that she is still recovering and she is very tired so try not to be too long." "Thank you, oh does she know that the baby is okay?" "Not yet the doctor will be in shortly with her." "Okay. Thank you" Ty took a deep breath and opened the door and what he saw shocked him.

Hope you guys like it! REVIEWS (hint hint) are always welcome!


	15. Chapter 15 and 16

**Angry Ex 16**

**Sorry, I have been busy with school and stuff but have the next two chapters done so please review!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**

Amy lay in her hospital bed as pale as a ghost. She looked so pale, and her face had some cuts and scrapes on them as well as a bruise that ran along her cheek. Ty felt sick to his stomach. Amy looked over to Ty and smiled. "Hey" she whispered. "Hey" Ty replied walking over to sit on her bed. Amy's eyes teared up. "How bad is it?" "What?-" "How bad is the baby hurt?" Amy asked worrying.

"Amy, our baby is going to be fine." Amy looked relieved. "Oh thank god." Amy said wiping her tears off her cheeks. "You on the other hand need to get better right away, because the baby needs her momma to be healthy and Mac n' cheese isn't as good once you've burnt it." Amy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Really Ty? Burnt Mac n' Cheese?"

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!" Ty said almost laughing at himself. Just then the doctor walked in and explained how the surgery went and that she will be fine but they need to keep a close eye on her just to make sure there was no damage to the baby. "So when can I go home?" Amy asked. "I would say in about 3 days or so. We just want to make sure everything is fine with you and the baby before you leave." And with that the doctor left. Amy looked at Ty "Three days in the hospital I don't know if I can stay sane." Ty just laughed.

"You'll be fine"

"As long as you're here I will be." Amy smiled as she lay down with Ty right beside her.

**3 Days Later**

"Ty come on let's go!" Amy shouted from across the room. "Okay, okay I'm coming!" Ty replied as he carried her things down for her.

"Will you hurry up I want to go see Spartan!"

"Unless you can go poof and evaporate to Heartland quicker, I'm going as fast as I can." Amy just pouted. They walked to the elevator in silence as Amy pushed the down button. "Uhhh. We should have taken the stairs" Amy said as the elevator finally dropped them off on the main floor. "With all this stuff? No way." Ty replied looking at all the bags in his arms.

The whole drive home Amy was bouncing in her seat she was so excited to be going home.

As they drive past the front pasture she saw Spartan and smiled as he galloped after them. He stopped just in time to lightly hit the gate looking a little disappointed his owner didn't come and get him. Amy sighed as she got out of Ty's truck. Ty took one look at her and said "Go."

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"Go see Spartan, I know your dying too."

"Really?"

"Yes now go before I change my mind!" Ty laughed. Amy gave Ty a hug and a quick kiss then said "Thanks Ty. You're the best."

"I know" he said kissing her again before she took off for the front pasture. Yup, there was no doubt about it. He was head over heels in love with Amy Fleming.

**Angry Ex Chapter 17**

8 months after the accident. Amy is due any day now.

"Uhhh would this baby come out now?" Amy was so frustrated on not being able to ride or even see her own feet. "He'll come when he's ready." Ty laughed as he and Amy put the finishing touches on the nursery. It was a light yellow with horses painted on the walls, a rocking chair in the corner by the window with stuffed horses everywhere.

"He? You mean she?" Amy asked. They wanted it to be a surprise, Ty though it was a boy, and Amy secretly did too but it was fun to argue about it. Ty just chuckled there was no winning with her. "Okay fine when it is ready it will come." Ty said walking over and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know. But I'm so tired of not being able to put socks on in the morning or work with the horses, or even see my own feet Ty."

"Are you saying you miss seeing your feet?" Amy rolled her eyes. Tears started to flow down her face as she quickly tried to rub them off. "And I'm sick and tired of my hormones being all over the place."

"I know, we'll just have to be patience." Ty and Amy walked out of the nursery and to the barn where they were greeted by a chorus if whinnies. "Alright, alright you guys I'll feed you." Amy said to the horses. Ty laughed and Amy said "Hey! You do it too!"

Ty gave in and went to grain Harley and Ivy while Amy took Spartan and Dexter. "Here why don't I get Barkley's feed?" Ty asked.

"I can do it." Amy said grabbing the feed bucket. Ty ran and jumped in front of Barkley's stall. "You're not going in there." Ty said blocking the door.

"Ty." "Amy said.

"That horse is here because he kicks people and bites them! I don't need you or our baby hurt." Amy was about to argue but then thought of the baby.

"Fine." she said as she handed Ty the grain. She watched as Ty almost got bite twice and couldn't help but laugh. He was right as usual. Amy cringed as pain went to her uterus. After a minute they were gone though. "Hey Ames you okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah I think the baby was kicking though." Amy said patting her stomach. "Oh yeah?" Ty asked walking over and putting his ear against her belly. Ty felt it kick and smiled. He smiled at Amy who looked panicked. "Amy what's wrong?" Ty said standing up.

"Ty I think my water just broke." Ty looked on the ground and sure enough there was a puddle of water on the ground where Amy was standing. "Okay just stay calm I'm going to go grab your bag and our coats okay?" Ty said sprinting to the house. Amy smiled as Spartan nudged her. "Hey boy, the baby's coming." Amy said patting his neck.

Before she knew it Ty was back. "Here's your coat" he said putting it around her as they quickly walked towards Ty's truck. As soon as they got into the truck another contraction hit. Amy winced and grabbed her belly.

"Amy?"

"Go TY!" Amy yelled. Ty stepped on the gas and before Amy knew it they were at the hospital. Ty parked the truck as a nurse came out and took Amy into the hospital. Ty quickly caught up and followed Amy as she was pushed into the Maternity ward. Soon she was lying in a bed trying to relax. A doctor came in and looked at her chart. "Ms. Fleming?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Doctor Song. Alright let's see how far along you are." Amy winced as yet another contraction hit. "Alright you still have a ways to go but it shouldn't be too long. I'll be back in a bit." And with that he left the room. Amy grabbed Ty's hand.

"Hey you're doing great." Ty said stroking her hair. Amy breathed and tried to relax. "Ty you should call Lou." Amy said. "I'm not going anywhere." Ty replied squeezing her hand. "Ty, please." Amy said. Ty nodded quickly and walked out of the room to call Lou. When Ty returned Amy's breathing had increased and it looked like she was starting to sweat. Ty quickly ran to Amy's side. "You okay?" He asked. Amy nodded as yet another contraction hit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Angry Ex Chapter 18**

Her screams could be heard throughout the entire Maternity Floor. Her boyfriend tired to calm her breathing and tried to get her to relax. She clamped down on his hand as yet another contraction hit. "Oh come on already!" She yelled. The doctor walked into her room and checked on her. "Okay, your ready to push now." he told her. "Really? I hadn't noticed" She said ready to bite his head off. "Alright, Ms. now when the next contraction hits I want you to push. Alright?" She just nodded. She took a deep breath just as a contraction hit. "Okay now push!" The doctor yelled. She squeezed her boyfriends hand as tight as she could and screamed. He quickly calmed her down and told her she was doing great. She pushed again then was told to stop. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up at her boyfriend who was watching as the doctor held up their baby. "It's a boy." He said smiling. She smiled as she held him in her arms, her boyfriend smiled and kissed them both. She leant down and kissed her sons head and whispered "Welcome into the world little guy." "He's so beautiful." Her boyfriend said lovingly. "He's perfect." she replied smiling. "I'm afraid we have to take him for now to make sure everything's okay. But I promise I'll have him back to you as soon as I can." the nurse said smiling. She just nodded and kissed her son before handing him to the nurse. She was so tired she just wanted to sleep. "It's okay" her boyfriend told her. "We'll be here when you wake up." He kissed her forehead before she fell asleep too exhausted to fight it.

**- I decided to try a different view for this chapter. I like it but just for this chapter I think. Anyway, sorry for updating so late but hey at least it's getting done! :) **

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	17. Chapter 18

_**Alright guys LAST chapter for this story. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyway. Here it is. Chapter 19! I think, or is it 18? Who know? **_

Amy Flemming looked down at her newborn son and smiled. He was so perfect. He had green eyes like Ty but Amy's dimples when he smiled. Their family would be in soon and they still hadn't confirmed a name yet. "I like Bradley." Amy said. "Me too" Ty replied. "But I kind of like Daniel." Amy said looking down at their son. Ty just laughed and rolled his eyes. Every time they both agreed on a name Amy would find another name. Just then Ty had an idea.

"What about Daniel Bradley Borden?"

Amy looked at their son. "I like it. No wait!" Amy exclaimed. Ty laughed there was no winning with her.

"I love it." Or was there? "So we've decided on a name?" Ty wanted to make sure this time. "Yes we have" Amy replied confidently.

"Hey, guess who just woke up?" Amy said smiling. "Here, you can take him." Amy said handing him over to Ty. Ty took Daniel and sat down beside Amy's bed. "Hey little man." Ty cooed to him. Amy smiled. Just then Daniel reached out and touched Ty's face. Ty looked like he was about to cry."Awe!" Mallory said as she ran in the room.

Followed by Lou, Jack, Soraya, Ashley, Caleb, Lisa and Tim. Ty regained composure and stood up showing off their son. As he was passed around and adored. Soraya and Ashley came over and gave her a hug. "How did you guys get in here?" Amy asked confused because only family was allowed in. "Well we couldn't miss the chance to see you and the baby so we snuck in with Jack and Lou and told them we were Lisa's kids." Ashley said proudly.

"And they believed you?" Amy asked. "Sure, why wouldn't they Step-sis." Amy gave them both a hug before they ran off to see baby Daniel. "So have you two picked a name yet?" Mallory asked. "Well." Ty started.

"We have, I think." Amy finished. Ty nodded. "Meet Daniel Bradley Borden." Amy said proudly. "I love the name." Lisa said taking Daniel from Jack's arms. "Congratulations you two." Tim said. "Thanks dad." Amy said smiling. "Now let me see my grandson" Tim said taking him from Lisa. Two more hours of pass the newborn and the family had to sighed she couldn't believe her and Ty had a son. "What are you thinking about?" Ty asked her. "Everything." Amy replied. Ty looked confused.

"Us, Daniel, what are we going to do after I leave here, how long before I can work with horses again, ride Spartan, will we have to deal with your family coming up to see him, will Kit and Blair come back to haunt us..." Amy kept getting more and more worried about them.

"Amy, Amy. Babe, just relax." Ty comforted her. Amy took a deep breath.

"I don't know all the answers but we'll figure it out. Together, okay?"

"Alright." Amy replied snuggling up to Ty."But I can tell you one thing." Ty said. "What's that?" Amy asked curiously. "Kit and Blair will never interfere with us or our family again. Or any other Angry Ex's for that matter." Ty said confidently. "No more Angry Ex's? No more looking over my shoulder? No more being poisoned? Yeah I could live with that." Amy said looking up at Ty. "Me too." Ty said leaning down and kissing her on the for the most part that's how they lived their lives, sure they had the odd argument here and there but it never came between them. Amy Fleming soon became Amy Borden and shortly after she found out she was pregnant again. This time they had twins; Lily Marion Borden and Jackson Tim Borden were both happy and healthy newborns. Ty went on and became a vet and Amy still worked with horses at Heartland. No more Angry Ex's came and bothered them because they realized that no matter how hard they tried, their love was too strong for them. They were Angry Ex's no more.

**-Hope you liked it! I have another idea in mind for a one shot but I'm not sure if I should do it. But anyways, reviews are always nice so please leave them here! Thanks for reading this.**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


End file.
